


5. Bondage/Restrained: Tim and Kon Have a Good Time

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort No Hurt, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's not too bad, it's statuatory rape I promise, or little hurt, originally, restrained, these boys love each other, this was supposed to be angsty idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: It's just fluffy sex. That's it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	5. Bondage/Restrained: Tim and Kon Have a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, having read none of the comics with Tim in them, I got my info from fanfics, right? And in like at least 15 of them, they reference him traveling the multiverse and fixing stuff after the death and resurrection (or just lost-in-timeness) of Kon, right? And apparently it’s not canon(according to wikipedia)???? Where did that come from??? Anyways, I’mma just pretend Kon’s died multiple times for this fic cause I like the story I drew up. It’s gonna be super vague and I’m just going along with whatever fits my purposes best, so if it isn’t very close to whatever fever dream of canon it’s supposed to resemble, I’m sorry, but like not so....  
> I also wasn’t totally going for the ‘cute but it’s technically statutory rape since they’re both minors’ in this, but here we are. Oml this turned out so soft. Seriously this should have been my underage prompt. It fits it better. Whatever tho.  
> Literally the og summary was: "Tim is desperate after having lost Kon too many times. He has to show Kon what he means to him before he loses him again."

“Ughhhh…” Conner awoke slowly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes and stretch. Surprisingly though, his arms were restricted above him, in… what felt like kryptonite alloy cuffs. Other than a bit of dizziness, they weren’t making him sick though. Strange. He had a (lead) blindfold on, with light just barely peeking through the bottom. “Where––?”

“Kon? Oh good, you’re finally up.”

“Tim? Is that you? Have we been kidnapped or something?”

“Not… exactly...”

“Tim what does ‘not exactly’ mean?”

“It… well, it means that––ah screw it.” Conner’s lips were suddenly captured in a wet kiss, his assailant’s tongue shoved into his mouth hotly as they moaned into it. Conner pulled back slightly, cautious. They finally pulled away, leaving Connor breathless and his lips wet with saliva. 

“Tim,” Conner said cautiously. “That better have been you.”

“It was, I promise.”

“Ok then... Are you going to explain why you’ve got me cuffed and blindfolded?” Tim was silent. “Tim? Tim, why is your heartrate speeding up? Are you okay? Tim!”

“Sorry, just… Nervous, I guess.”

“Dude, it’s okay. But seriously, what’s going on?”

“I… Okay so you know how I kinda sorta lost you for a while. Several times. Frequently.”

“Uh, yeah. You mean… me, dying, right? Or getting lost in the timestream or whatever?” Tim’s breath hitched. 

“Y-yeah. I just… It’s happened too much and everytime I think of-of losing you again, I just–” Tim’s voice broke as he trailed off into sniffles.

“Tim, it’s okay… I am sorry I died and shit, but I’m still kind of confused as to why you have me tied up here and all.” Tim’s weight finally made itself known on Kon’s lap, his arms snaking around Kon’s neck. 

“No it’s not… you don’t have to be sorry, it’s not your fault. ”

“I… You don’t have to say that, Tim.”

“But I do! This is exactly why I do! Because it really isn’t your fault and you deserve to be loved and I  _ want _ to love you.” Kon froze in surprise. “If you let me, that is,” Tim tacked on quickly.

“Tim, that would be… I’d love that.” Tim dove in for another kiss, although this one was eagerly reciprocated. “Ok, seriously though, what was the plan with the blindfold and the cuffs?”

“Well… I was prepared to forcefully cuddle with you if so needed.”

“Ah. And the blindfold?”

“...I was embarrassed.” Kon raised a questioning eyebrow. “I didn’t completely plan on confessing so I was afraid you’d catch on if I kept blushing every single time I hugged you.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I am not,” Tim says with a pout in his voice. 

“Are too. You can’t tell me my little sleep deprived blanket burrito of a _boyfriend_ isn’t adorable.” Tim’s breath hitched. “...Too soon?”  
“No, no. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Kon hummed. 

“Adorable.”

“Shush. Villains tremble at the might of Red Robin.”

“No they don’t. They tremble at the leadership and intelligence of Red Robin, but not really his might.”

“Let me dream.” It was silent for a bit and Tim laid his weight on Kon’s chest and just breathed. They laid there for quite a while, quiet and just reveling in each other’s presences. 

“Tim.” Tim hummed. 

“You’re hard.”

“‘M wut?”

“Hard. Why?”

“W’s havin’ a nice dream.”

“About what?”

“‘Bout you. N’ me. Fuckin’”

“Do you want to… make that a reality?” Tim straightened at that.

“Oh my god.”

“What? Too soon?” Kon winced. 

“No, I just… I told you I was having a wet dream about you. Oh my god. I’m such a mess.”

“So… you gonna take me up on that or not?”

“I… Ok.” Tim’s weight left Kon’s lap, followed by the rustling of clothes. Soon, Kon’s own pants were being stripped from him, exposing his own hard cock to the cool air of the room.

“Uh… I guess we’re keeping the blindfold and cuffs then?”

“No reason to take them off, is there?” Tim said, a light tone to his voice.

“I guess there isn’t.” Then he could feel Tim slipping himself underneath his knees, confused, Kon started to speak up, “What––?” But his cock was enveloped in the warmth of Tim’s mouth, causing him to buck in surprise. He moaned, encouraging Tim to be a little more enthusiastic with his sucking, earning more noises out of the restrained boy. Tim’s hands were all over Kon. On his stomach, on his thighs, on his ass, on his balls,  _ everywhere _ . They were getting warmer, and fast, Tim encouraged by how  _ perfect _ Kon sounded and Kon relishing in the treatment his cock was getting. 

To Kon’s disappointment, Tim’s mouth then slipped off his cock, leaving his flushed member to the chill of the room. Not for very long though, he noticed that some of the squelching noises hadn’t completely stopped, and blushed at the thought of Tim stroking himself, or perhaps _preparing_ himself, his ears finally registering the soft pants and moans Tim was emitting. 

Soon, Tim’s weight settled on his hips again and Tim reached back to position Kon’s cock at his entrance. Kon sucked in a breath in anticipation, and groaned when Tim started to sink down on his cock.  _ So fucking perfect _ . He murmured praises in Tim’s ear, telling him how good he was being and how wonderful he was making him feel. 

Tim steadied himself on Kon’s shoulders, finally feeling their hips meet and waiting a bit to catch his breath. He planted kisses all along Kon’s jaw and down his neck before starting to move. Tim’s little breathy gasps as he moved and his  _ keens  _ when he hit just the right spot were almost too perfect for Kon. Kon bucked up into Tim’s ass, earning a surprised cry from the smaller boy and a moan from himself. 

“Love you,” Tim moaned, “Kon. Love you so much.” Kon continued to thrust his hips into Tim’s, elated at the confession.

“Love you too, Baby. Tim, I love you so,  _ so  _ much. More than you could ever know.” Tim hummed into his neck, his arms wrapped around it and his breath unsteady and inconsistent, being stifled and stuttering at times. Tim was huffing and panting, pushing his hips down to meet Kon’s thrusts, relishing in the feeling of being so  _ full _ . He sucked the skin of Kon’s neck until it started to bloom red, satisfied in a strange way at the thought of Kon having to walk around with those marks tomorrow. 

Kon tugged at the cuffs, slightly frustrated that he couldn’t touch Tim and growled. Tim’s weight shifted to one side for a moment, before settling back over his legs and resuming the consistent pace they had set. Kon felt the cuffs fall away and immediately brought his hands to Tim’s face, pulling him in for another kiss and stroking Tim’s chest lovingly. 

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Tim asked with a smirk. 

“More like impatient. Couldn’t wait to have my hands on you, Babe.” Tim shivered and slipped the blindfold off of Kon, pulling him into another deep kiss as Kon reached down and started stroking Tim’s erection. “So cute. Pretty.  _ Beautiful _ .” Tim’s eyelids fluttered as he tightened up. “You like that, Babe? You like me tellin’ you how wonderful and  _ perfect  _ you are?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Tim moaned, leaning against Kon for support. Kon ran a thumb over each of Tim’s nipples, tugging at one while stroking another. Kon chuckled.

“You better. ‘Cause it’s true. You’re beautiful and the best  _ boyfriend _ anyone could ask for. Wouldn’t trade ya’ for the world.” Kon’s thrusts were harsher now that the cuffs weren’t restraining him and Tim matched them eagerly. They breathily indulged in each other, savoring the moment as they both groaned, almost in unison, and came.

Tim was the first to make a move to unjoin them, rolling off onto the bed next to Kon and curling up next to him. 

“Shouldn’t we clean up?”

“Too tired. Can do it tomorrow. Cuddle now,” Tim whined, latching onto Kon’s arm.

“Okay, okay. I’ll cuddle! You freaking koala. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized idfk who comics connor is outside of Tim’s best friend and like 90s/80s punk king… so he’s prolly super occ. Any pointers for his personality would be greatly appreciated.  
> Me: *reads two fanfics (visualized as stumbling around the great room of TimKon with a mostly opaque blindfold on)* Ok I’m ready to write them now! :)  
> Also: Last prompt I said I’d catch up a bit. No, that’s not happening. These prompts(I might do a second noncontober prompt list too or kinktober but only when I finish these) will probably still be in the process of being completed well into January. I will finish them though. *stares at main noncontober doc, only 4 prompts in, in NOVEMBER* I promise they’ll get finished. Eventually.  
> Ok I’m sorry rotten, I said the next one would be a TimKon with Tim being a little domy and I didn’t lie but it’s trash because I don’t have a good grasp on their relationship outside of what I’ve seen in the background of JonDami fics and the two TimKon oneshots I’ve read. Sorry, my bad.


End file.
